L'Elégie de l'Amitié
by ViviTheFolle
Summary: Discord entreprend un pèlerinage très particulier...


D'inquiétants bruits résonnaient à mesure que le sabot et la jambe de dragon touchaient le sol à tour de rôle. La créature la plus étrange d'Equestria s'aventurait dans la forêt la plus dangereuse du royaume tout entier, la forêt où nombre de poneys avaient disparu sans laisser de trace… Sauf pour ceux ayant un œil aiguisé, capable de percer les secrets du brouillard qui serpentait entre les arbres.

L'étonnant kaléidoscope animalier qu'était Discord, le draconequus du Chaos, s'avançait parmi les végétaux aux formes sinistres. Son pas lent, associé aux perles de sueurs froides qui glissaient le long de sa barbiche, trahissait sa nervosité. Il n'avait pas pu se téléporter comme il le faisait d'habitude. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait compris que s'il voulait la voir, il devait se comporter comme un être civilisé et mettre toute émotion de côté. Ne jamais, ô grand jamais, essayer d'agir comme s'il était une vieille connaissance, voire pire… Comme un ami.

Il s'arrêta en entendant le bouillonnement de l'eau. A cet endroit, autrefois, la rivière était calme et se laissait traverser sans remuer. Mais tout avait changé, depuis longtemps déjà.

Une vapeur surnaturelle l'enveloppa alors qu'il tentait de garder son calme. Il avait beau lui rendre cette visite tous les mois, il ne s'était toujours pas habitué à cet environnement. Dans les brumes qui tourbillonnaient autour de lui, prenant une couleur gris nacré, il vit plusieurs esquisses de visages de poneys se former. Il ne pouvait que distinguer les yeux et leurs bouches ouvertes, mais la question que tous posèrent au même instant vibra jusque dans sa cage thoracique.

« Qui es-tu ? »

C'était comme si l'équinité entière avait parlé au même instant. Des voix de poulains, d'étalons, de juments âgées, toutes unies dans une seule et même phrase. Discord tenta de réprimer ce frisson de peur qui glaçait son cœur, alors qu'il dit d'une voix claire :

« Je suis Discord, et je viens pour parler à votre mère. »

La brume trembla, les visages de poneys s'effacèrent. La rivière sembla crier de douleur, et les immenses remous s'apaisèrent comme par miracle. Le paysage redevint tel qu'il était plus d'un siècle auparavant. Tout avait été préservé pour lui, il le savait. Pour lui, comme pour elle. Afin que tous deux soient, pour l'un face à ses remords, pour l'une noyée dans ses souvenirs. Pour garder la trace d'un temps disparu.

Il savait que son intention première, en conservant ce paysage, n'avait pas été de le rendre triste, mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le lui dire. Après tout, c'était de sa faute s'ils en étaient là à présent. C'était de sa faute si elle refusait l'éclat de l'astre solaire.

Après avoir traversé la rivière, il entendit une plainte sourde, comme celle d'un animal blessé, et les eaux recommencèrent à s'agiter, avant de former des vagues immenses. L'écume s'évapora en brume, qui masqua à nouveau la source du bruit. Discord avança lentement, sentant qu'il pénétrait dans un lieu où tout était figé.

Le temps s'était arrêté depuis bien longtemps ici. Les gouttes de rosées étaient figées dans les airs. Les nuages étaient suspendus dans le ciel. Comme si, dans cet endroit, toute vie avait cessé d'être. Dans un sens, c'était peut-être le cas… Un monde qui ne bouge plus n'est-il pas un monde mort ? Cet endroit ne pouvait pas mourir, mais vivait-il encore ?

Discord avança calmement, mais en son for intérieur, il avait envie de crier et de se frapper. Qui aurait pu imaginer qu'un simple caprice finirait ainsi ? Que son souhait égoïste causerait la disparition de celle qu'il avait voulu sauver ?

Il s'arrêta devant le rideau de lierre. Sa destination était là, au-delà des végétaux. Avec sa serre d'aigle, il s'apprêta à faire son entrée. En lui, une petite voix lui disait : « Elle ne veut plus te voir, c'est peine perdue, repars »…

Il savait bien qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir, mais il avait fait une promesse. Il savait bien qu'elle n'allait pas lui sourire, qu'elle ne daignerait pas le regarder, qu'elle lui tournerait le dos. Tout cela, il le savait… Mais il savait aussi qu'elle continuait à lui répondre, même s'il ne pouvait pas être pardonné. Il savait qu'il entendrait sa voix, même si cela ne ferait que le blesser encore plus. Il n'allait pas repartir, car il lui avait promis.

Il écarta délicatement le rideau de lierre.

Discord entra dans la vaste caverne. Tout autour de lui, d'étranges champignons luminescents produisaient une lueur bleutée. De grands coraux d'un jaune pâle irradiaient un doux éclat couleur de sable. Des lichens rougeoyants, suspendus au plafond, laissaient voir quelques fugitives brillances roses. Un petit arbre cristallin portait de surprenantes grappes de gouttes mauves étincelantes. Certaines stalactites étaient parées de belles pierres d'un blanc éblouissant. Enfin, de longues veines sinueuses parcouraient certaines pierres, diffusant une lumière orangée. La température était idéalement tiède. C'était un sanctuaire hors du temps.

Le draconequus ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit doucement pour s'habituer au déluge de lumière.

Il avança plus lentement encore, tandis que partout, des papillons aux couleurs chatoyantes s'envolaient, donnant à la caverne une ambiance à la fois mystérieuse et magique. Des rires, des chants et le petit bruit d'instruments de musique chatouillèrent Discord, qui sourit tristement en repensant à ce jour où il lui avait demandé d'où venaient ces petites bestioles colorées.

Comme d'habitude, elle ne s'était pas retournée, mais il avait cru distinguer dans sa voix une pointe de douceur.

« Je les ai trouvés… Certains n'avaient nulle part où aller, d'autres sont venus ici de leur plein gré. Nombre d'entre eux s'étaient perdus depuis si longtemps…»

Puis sa mélancolie était revenue.

« Ils ne rentreront jamais chez eux, mais à présent, ce sont mes enfants… »

Escorté par les papillons dansants, Discord arriva rapidement dans les tréfonds de la caverne. Face à une large paroi où des cristaux brillaient intensément, au centre d'une petite mare formée par le ruisseau souterrain, elle était assise là, sur un rocher aussi noir que sa silhouette.

Malgré ses visites mensuelles, l'esprit du Chaos avait toujours une sensation d'appréhension quand il entrait dans l'ombre majestueuse qu'elle projetait au sol. Les papillons entourèrent leur mère pendant un instant, avant de s'éloigner, emportant leur musique et leur joie au loin.

Il ne resta bientôt plus que le silence, la lumière et l'obscurité, voilant les regrets et la mélancolie.

Le draconequus ne parla pas. Il hésitait. Il hésitait toujours avant de briser ce fragile instant où il avait l'impression qu'elle allait se retourner pour lui dire quelque chose. Peu importe ce qu'elle aurait dit. Elle aurait pu crier, elle aurait pu pleurer, un simple signe, n'importe quoi, cela lui aurait suffi. Mais, comme toujours, elle restait enfermée dans son silence. Elle savait qu'il était là, mais elle était immobile comme une statue, contemplant ce mur de lumière, pour voir ce que Discord ne pouvait pas voir.

Au final, il se lança.

« Spike est venu faire un tour à Ponyville pour saluer la princesse Twilight Sparkle. Le château est encore intact, mais comme notre dragon a un sacré appétit, il risque de ne pas le rester longtemps. »

Etait-ce un petit rire qu'il venait d'entendre ? Encouragé, le draconequus continua.

« Il va repartir dans deux jours. Son fils, Rare Sight, a aussi beaucoup grandi. Ses yeux ont l'air encore plus bleu que la dernière fois, on dirait des saphirs. Il a toujours cette espèce de petite lumière verte dedans, quand il s'énerve. Il coupe toujours sa crinière très court, je trouve que c'est vraiment une faute de goût. »

Discord prit une inspiration. Il devait maintenant s'aventurer sur un sujet plus périlleux que tout.

« Il est allé voir son demi-petit-neveu… Sovereign Rain. »

Venait-elle de bouger ? Il était presque certain qu'elle avait fait un mouvement. Mais elle semblait toujours aussi calme et figée.

« Il ressemble beaucoup à sa maman. Sa crinière est toute touffue et pelucheuse, c'est un vrai bonheur. Rare Sight était ravi de le voir essayer de s'envoler… Il a même voulu l'aider, ç'a été une vraie catastrophe, ils ont cassé le buste de Rari… »

Il s'interrompt brutalement. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

« … Enfin, rien de grave, je l'ai réparé en un claquement de doigts. Littéralement. »

Toujours aucune réaction.

« Bref, il l'a reposé au sol. Sovereign arrive à se tenir sur ses jambes, mais il a encore du mal à marcher droit. Il se cogne souvent aux murs, je pense qu'il a besoin de lunettes. »

Autre pause. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas envie de parler, mais il commençait vraiment à avoir peur. D'habitude, elle disait toujours quelque chose, ne serait-ce même qu'un murmure, pour lui demander de continuer son récit.

« Ah, aussi, il m'appelle Tonton Deux-cordes. C'est… C'est Snowdrop qui lui a dit de m'appeler comme ça. Enfin, elle voulait dire Tonton Discord, mais…

-Comme elle au même âge. »

Il s'arrêta net. Elle avait parlé. Son ton était doux et empreint d'une tristesse impossible à consoler, mais elle semblait aussi… heureuse. Elle était heureuse d'avoir des nouvelles de sa famille.

« Oui, reprit Discord avec tendresse. Sovereign a aussi demandé si, vu que j'étais son tonton, il y avait aussi une tata. »

Nouveau silence. Le draconequus du Chaos reprit :

« J'ai dit que ce n'était pas une tata, mais que c'était un esprit qui veillait sur toute sa famille. L'esprit de la Bonté, qui s'appelle Serenity. »

Elle se retourna doucement, et le cœur du draconequus se mit à battre à une vitesse incroyable. Il distingua son long museau reptilien, sa crinière cachant une partie de son œil… Sa longue queue de crocodile balaya la surface de l'eau avec un grand bruit.

« Merci. »

Il n'osait pas bouger. Il était sûr qu'il avait été pétrifié par ce regard turquoise qu'il avait cru ne jamais pouvoir revoir, il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, tout était fini, elle ne lui en voulait plus, elle était revenue, la vie allait pouvoir reprendre son cours, il allait pouvoir s'excuser, enfin…

Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu lui parler, enfin en face à face, elle secoua la tête avant de fermer les yeux. Elle se retourna, contemplant la paroi lumineuse, puis elle parla une dernière fois.

« Pars. Maintenant. »

C'était la même voix, mais pas la même personne, il le savait. Pendant quelques secondes elle était revenue, mais à présent, elle se refermait sur elle-même. Ces mots lui avait échappés. Discord, à la fois perdu et ému, effrayé et attristé, s'inclina doucement avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la caverne, guidé par les papillons irisés. Il ne reviendrait que le mois prochain…

Fluttershy retourna dans sa tombe. Seule Serenity resta pour contempler ses souvenirs.


End file.
